Dream of paradise
by MyLadyDay
Summary: The night that Sanji and Zoro met. Closely related to 'Viva la vida' and you might not understand this if you don't read the other one first. Au


**So, I wrote the night they met. Passed the important midterm, got drunk and was hit by inspiration (which is better than being hit by a car, for example). Never wrote sex scenes so I wrote this like Sanjis drunk mind would understand it. After this, the story will hopefully begin. And yes, i obviously listened to too much Coldplay while coming up with the outlines of this and the prologue.**

**One Piece is still not mine.**

The world was spinning around him as he stood in the middle of a cheerful dancing crowd. The girl he was dancing with was long gone, but his alcohol clouded mind didn't take notice of that; there were others around. He knew he shouldn't have drank this much, but if he didn't, he would see the bad sides of moving to Europe and this was no time to give up. Deciding on another drink to drown out the voice of sanity, he turned to the bar and started walking (stumbling) through the crowd. His attention kept bouncing from one beautiful girl to another as he made his way towards a single empty barstool. The ladies weren't very impressed with his drunk self, but he didn't stop his verbal assaults of tenderness and love – his pride as a respectful man (and probably all the booze he ingested) didn't let him. His eyes were blind to see the green haired man at the bar looking at him with unhidden curiosity. Keeping his eyes on the prize, he approached the empty barstool and almost toppled over it a few times before actually sitting down. The bartender knew him and gave him a glass of something without so much as looking at him as he wasn't looking at the bartender at that moment. Tilting his blonde head to the right, he met two beautiful black eyes looking at him. It took him a moment to notice the face that those eyes were attached to and he smiled at the man. His mind didn't register the fact he would never smile at a man like that while he was sober, but alas he wasn't sober in the slightest and his intoxicated mind liked the stranger that was in the middle of a furious attack of blushing.

"Your hair's green" the blonde suddenly blurted out and it took the green man by surprise.

"Your eyebrow's twirly?" he replied, not really knowing what else to say. His body shivered when the blonde started laughing the most beautiful laugh his also intoxicated being ever heard. Thoughts about how wrong this was invaded his mind, but a glass placed in front of him brought him back to the bar and the still smiling blonde man. Not seeing this as a bad idea, the green haired man took the drink and smiled back. "Thanks." he said and downed the contents of the glass without asking what it was in the first place.

"So, what brings you here?" he was a bit surprised that the blonde stranger asked him that, but what the hell. Might as well talk to him.

"I just got back from a long trip abroad and my friends wanted to celebrate. What, is it that obvious I don't belong here?"

"A bit, yes." the blonde smiled again, unfazed by his embarrassingly slurred talking.

"And what brings you here?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow and my friends wanted to celebrate. They aren't here anymore, though. " he said, while turning around scanning the crowd for his friends that indeed weren't there anymore.

Another round of drinks was placed on the bar in front of them.

"To the lovely ladies!" exclaimed the blonde and downed his drink. The other followed reluctantly.

"You mean ladies like the one that left you on the dance floor?" he could have facepalmed right there for not stopping himself. Of all the stupid questions...

"Oh, I think she had a boyfriend or something. I didn't really pay attention. What about you? Any ladies in your life?"

"Hm, there was someone back in Japan, but we agreed that long distance wouldn't work so we ended it before I left."

Another round of drinks and the feeling of despair was rising in the blonde.

"At least you had a girlfriend. I've got nothin'. Can't even find someone for tonight." the green haired mad raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Another two rounds.

"It's hard to believe you have trouble with girls with the way you look." the blonde took the compliment with a smile.

Four rounds of something inexplicably strong.

"You can barely stand, blondie." the green haired man slurred, not very stable either. "It's time we call it a night."

"I don't wanna go home, it's far." the blonde whined.

"Fine, my place it is. I live somewhere around here."

It wasn't long before they found their way to the house. Barely standing himself, the stranger dragged the almost unconscious blonde to the couch. Blondie giggled a little and leaned into the soft couch.

"Stay here while I find you something to sleep in." the man wobbled in to the darkness.

A strange feeling of despair and loneliness seeped into the blondes gut. He wanted to take a girl home and failed. Now he was completely drunk in some strangers house in the middle of the night. He got up from the couch and followed the stranger into the darkness, following the noise the other was making. He found him in a bedroom, rummaging through some drawers.

The world was spinning harder and faster now. His legs were slightly unsure as they closed the distance between the two strangers, waiting for the green haired one to turn around. He did so and they stood there face to face in a barely lit room. Uncertainty was hanging in the air. The blonde let his defences fall as he felt a warm tingling on his lips. He wasn't sure who closed the last distance between them, but it didn't matter anymore anyway. Warm hands on his waist made the world spin more when they should have steadied him. His arms moved on their own and encircled the others neck, trying to steady himself, but only managing to shiver after feeling the intense warmth radiating from the stranger that was still kissing him. Yes, that's what they were doing. It took him a while to identify this feeling of immense heat and pleasure on his lips. Somewhere deep down, a feeling of this being wrong was gnawing on him. The strong arms around him tightened and the feeling was gone, leaving his body and incoherent mind to enjoy the unfamiliar feeling of closeness to another person.

A few violent turns of the world and he was on the bed, covered by the warmth of the others body. His head was still spinning, from the alcohol and the unfamiliar feelings coursing through his body. The warmth was gone and replaced by a slap of cold on his suddenly bare chest. Hands still moving on their own were tracing the muscles of the others equally bare chest up to his neck and pulling the warmth back down. A deep chuckle vibrated through his being and he was spinning again. All this was so unfamiliar, yet so right to him. The cold air combined with the fire of the others touch sent shivers down his spine for what felt like the millionth time that night. All his focus was directed at the warm lips on his neck, everything else was escaping his attention, including what his own hands were doing. The warmth intensified as the rest of their clothes were discarded without a second thought. Coherent thoughts were impossible in his mind as he felt the heat all around and suddenly inside him. It was a strange feeling, yet it wasn't wrong anymore. The others breath hitched, his heartbeat like a raging storm against the blondes pale chest. The pleasure was intensifying within the both of them, both feeling like this is where they belong. Holding each other tight, the pleasure took over and left them drifting in each others warmth. The world stopped spinning, breathing, existing around them as they drifted to sleep, enveloped in a feeling of never being cold and alone anymore.

And then the morning came.

**It made me sad when I wrote that last line.**


End file.
